The Edolas Castigation
by evilcoconuts
Summary: The king has had it with Knightwalker's sass, read this hot and sexy one-shot to find out how he plans to discipline her. King Jellal/Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker LEMON! Read at your own risk!


"You summoned me, Your Grace?" Erza Knightwalker bowed before her new king. Jellal sat across the massive room in a red throne. The walls were made of stone, and a long red and gold carpet stretched across the room. Erza raised her head. All he was wearing were a pair of grey sweat pants. His legs were spread wide apart. His shirtless torso was slouched against the back of his chair. One elbow leaned against the arm of his chair as the side of his chin rest on his fist. A devilish grin crawled across his face. He threw himself out of his chair and strolled toward his kneeling servant.

"Stand." He called to her. She stood with a strong posture, unintimidated by his presence. Jellal circled her body examining her. Erza's body was tight in all the right places, and her ass had a perfect shape. Her eyes stared straight forward. Jellal made his way back to the front of her. Jellal ran his finger under her bra strap and flicked it against her skin. Erza's cheeks became flushed but kept her eyes forward, not really looking at her king. Jellal moved to the back of Erza once more, grabbing a handful of her short, deep red hair. He yanked her head back and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Don't think you I let you off the hook that easy. You still need to be punished." Jellal whispered letting go of her hair. She pulled her head back in place and snarled. Jellal walked to the door in the back of the room and held it open.

"You're dismissed, Knightwalker." Jellal's voice was strong and confident. Erza pivoted on her foot and marched toward Jellal. Before exiting she made eye contact with her superior.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a king." She barked. Jellal gripped her tricep and slammed her against the wall with a single swing. He placed his palms against the wall next to her head, trapping her.

"Excuse me?" Jellal's voice was dark.

"I said..." Erza began but Jellal interrupted her by slamming his lips against hers biting her lower lip. Jellal let go and watched her eyes. Erza was pissed. Her eyes were steaming with hate but with a dash of confusion. Without hesitation, she grabbed the king's face and smashed her lips on his. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his cock and began to massage it through his pants. Jellal's hand reached the center of Erza's bra and ripped it off of her chest. Her tits bounced free. Erza pushed toward Jellal as the two fought for dominance. She pushed him over so hard, that his back was now on the wall. Erza moved her kissing to his neck and bit him hard.

"Bitch!" He yelled out as he winced in pain. He threw his head back against the wall as Erza licked down his chest and torso. She yanked his sweat pants down hard to discover he wasn't wearing underwear. She looked up at him with an evil smile and shoved his dick in her mouth.

"Ahh..." Jellal moaned out loud. Her mouth was wet and warm. He placed his hand on the top of her head and grabbed her a handful of hair. He thrust his dick and began to fuck her mouth. Erza didn't skip a beat when he did this, she wanted to show that she could take anything he threw at her. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock as he slid himself down her throat. Jellal pulled himself out of her mouth and forced her on her back. Her back hit the cold ground with force as he rushed on top of her. He positioned her underwear to the side of her labia and shoved himself inside of her. It was easy access since she was just wearing a skirt. Erza placed her hands on his back and dug her fingernails in. Jellal grind his teeth and lowered his body closer to hers. Erza lift her head back to his neck and sucked on it hard, leaving a giant hickey. She ran her sharp fingernails down his back, drawing thin lines and even a little blood. The king drove his dick into her fast and hard. Erza threw herself up and over so that his majesty was now on his back. She sat up and slammed her body against his. Jellal grabbed her hips and forced her to fuck him harder, leaving finger bruises on her. Their eyes met and they shared so much passion, so much hate that they only fucked each other harder. Erza cupped her own boobs and leaned her head back in pleasure. Jellal wasn't having any of that so he sat up and tossed her on her back. Now he was sitting on his feet and her body laid between his legs. His hips continued to buck.

"Ahh fuck!" Knightwalker growled. Her face became pink and her nipples got rock hard. Jellal reached his hand toward her breast and he flicked her nipple with his thumb. She bit her lip attempting to buck her hips back but it was no use. Erza finally let go and let the king have his way with her. Jellal slowed his pace once he realised that she had stopped fighting. He ran his fingers under her back and picked her up so that she was sitting in his lap. His dick still pumped in and out of her. Erza laid her head in the nook of his neck and placed her finger tips in his blue hair. His hands caressed her back and held her body against his. His pace had slowed tremendously. Erza's body tensed and she grind her teeth together. He could feel her muscles become tense around his. She leaned her head back and finally let go of all the hate as she reached her climax. Jellal pushed his dick deep inside her as he released as well. He pumped her limp body until he had milked himself inside her. Jellal fell on his back, taking Erza with him. She laid on top of him for a few seconds before pulling herself off. She sat with her back to him for a few minutes before standing up. She said nothing to her king as she made her way to her bra. She snatched it off of the floor and made her way to the door. Jellal sat up.

"Tomorrow, same time." Jellal demanded. Erza turned around. She tilt her head sarcastically with a grin and bowed.

"Of course your majesty."

* * *

If you enjoyed this little Edolas one-shot, check out my other two lemons,

Fairies and Dragons and Fifty Shade of Gray Fullbuster!

Please comment and let me know what you thought about this story and add me to your favorites!

Lots of love!


End file.
